


We're Gonna Find Another Pawprint, And That's The Second Clue

by Ann_Drist



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Blue's Clues - Freeform, Does it count as crack fic when it's in-character?, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Inductive Reasoning, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen if (Elementary) Sherlock watched Blue's Clues?</p>
<p>Wonder no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Find Another Pawprint, And That's The Second Clue

IMAGINE: 

Sherlock watching Blue's Clues and yelling at the TV in frustration. He's already figured it out by the second clue, and he's berating Steve for not getting it.

Joan: [walks into room] 

Sherlock: OH, WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR IMAGINARY STUDIO AUDIENCE, AND LISTEN INTENTLY AS THEY TELL YOU _NOTHING_?!

Joan: [slowly backs out of room before Sherlock can see her]

Later: 

Joan: So you've branched out to watching...children's shows?

Sherlock: Yes, well, Blue's Clues is better than that infernal Barney.

Sherlock: It teaches more _inductive_ reasoning than _deductive_ , but still, impresses upon children the importance of documenting evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-creator credit to special consultant lurkeriatipsos, who laughed at my impression of Sherlock yelling at Steve from Blue’s Clues, and and who understands the differences between deductive and inductive reasoning well enough to tell me which one Steve uses on Blue’s Clue’s.


End file.
